Cable Television (CATV) housings receive power from a separate power cable which must be hard-wired to the internal electronics of a CATV housing. Such a setup requires disassembly of the housing in order to electrically and mechanically secure the power conductors within the housing. The CATV housing may be located outdoors such as at the top of a telephone pole or underground, making access to and disassembly of the housing more difficult. Such a process is time consuming, cumbersome and can result in installer induced problems. It would be desirable to have a power cable fitted with a connector for reliable mechanical and electrical connection to the power cable, as well as being simple to install and use.